


Tale As Old As Time

by BecaAMM



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony takes his daughter to watch Beauty and the Beast. Again.





	Tale As Old As Time

_“Little town, full of little people…” The little girl sang on the edge of her chair and poked Tony’s arm for the 100th time in the whole movie. “Waking up to say…”  
_

_Tony sighed. It was his 8th time in a month there. He was visiting the theatre so much that everyone knew his face and Y/N’s and gave him the Beauty and Beast tickets before he would even say the name of the movie.  
_

_‘Spend some time with your kid’, they said. ‘Take her to a movie’, they said._

_“Bonjour.” He said with the man that opened his window, and repeated the greeting several times.  
_

_He already knew every single song of that Disney movie._

_Y/N sang with Belle without shame, completely unaware of her father’s boredom. Belle was definitely and without a doubt her favourite princess._

* * *

“Song as old as rhyme.” Y/N sang to herself, her eyes wide as she watched the movie in front of her in the screen. “Beauty and the Beast…”

She leaned back down on her father’s shoulder and he sighed with an emotion she couldn’t describe. 

“What?” The woman arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Nothing.”

Y/N stared at him for a long moment and he rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it’s just… We watched this movie 15 times when you were a kid.” He reminded her. “And you’re an adult now. It is just… Nostalgic.”

Y/N chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” She whispered at him before looking back at the screen. 

“It is our movie.” Tony reminded her. “I couldn’t say no to you.”


End file.
